


The Newest Addition

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [8]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: What happens once Naomi Nagata and James Holden become parents?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early Father's Day fic :)

The Newest Addition 

(A Nolden Fathers Day Story)

 

On the newly rebuilt planet of Ganymede, at a local hospital, Captain James Holden was preparing for the biggest change in his life: entering fatherhood. 

The gentleman was very nervous about becoming a first time dad, but he knew that Naomi would be absolutely helpful because since she already was a mother, she was experienced. In the delivery room, while the delivery was going on, Jim fainted due to being overwhelmed with excitement. 

Naomi asked the doctor, "Will he be alright?." Dr. Rosalyn, her primary doctor, smiled and said, "Your husband will be fine, Naomi. It has happened with the other couples. Congratulations! You and James are proud parents of a healthy baby girl." 

The Belter smiled and asked, "May I see her?." The doctor replied while cleaning off the baby and then gently placed the little bundle of joy in her arms, "Of course." 

Naomi smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead and said while soothing her, "Welcome to the world, little one....my little Jennifer Nagata Holden." 

Just then, Jim woke up and asked, "What happened, honey?." 

Naomi replied with a light giggle, "You fainted while I was giving birth. We are proud parents of a beautiful baby girl named Jennifer. Isn't she beautiful, darling?." 

The gentleman smiled and said while holding their daughter, "Just like her mother." 

Naomi smiled back and replied, "I love you." The couple kissed and then got back to looking at their daughter. 

Jennifer had the same features as her mother, such as her nose and lips, she had the same dark hair as her father. 

Jennifer was the first baby of Earther and Belter mix, which was very rare. 

When the news of this got out, everyone everywhere was extremely happy for the couple. 

Once they left the hospital and returned onto the Rocinante to go to Luna, which was where Mr. & Mrs. Nagata-Holden resided after the Acclimation Process, Alex, Amos, Bobbie and Clarissa all got to meet the youngest member of the crew.

Clarissa thought a baby on the ship was absolutely wonderful, and the other three agreed. Since Naomi and Jim were now parents, they told their crew members that they would be busy with caring for their baby.


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Once the Rocinante landed on Luna, Naomi and Jim went to their home and settled in. After being helped by their crew members, they bid them goodbye. 

When they were finally alone after closing the front door, the gentleman looked at his wife and their daughter, and said with a loving smile, "I now have two beautiful girls in my life." 

Naomi smiled and said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "You're very lucky. Jim, I had no idea that this could be done. A child with Earther and Belter genes. I am still so amazed that our child has the best of both worlds."

Jim replied while he and his wife walked to the nursery, "I can't believe it either, honey."

Once they arrived at the nursery, Naomi opened the door to the fuzzy pink room. 

The room itself had fuzzy pink carpeting, a pink crib with pink sheets, pink rocking chairs and, well, everything was all light pink. 

Jim asked his wife as he sat down, "Do you think it's too pink for little Jenny, hon?."

Naomi replied, "Might be. One of your mothers...Sophie, I think suggested that the room should be pink." 

Jim chuckled and said, "Mama Sophie told me that her parents decorated her room pink. Pardon my mothers, sweetheart." 

Naomi replied with a smile while looking at the sleeping baby, "Not a problem." 

The gentleman then walked up to his wife and asked, "Shall we retire for the night? You seem awfully tired, Naomi." 

The woman replied, "I am tired. Let's get some rest." Jim replied, "Sounds like a nice idea." 

When they got to their room, the automatic door quietly shut behind them as they went in. 

All of the doors in the house were automatic. 

Jim wore his black UN shirt and black shorts to bed, while Naomi wore a black sleeveless night gown. 

The woman asked with a smirk, "How do I look, sailor?." 

The gentleman smiled and said, "Amazingly beautiful as usual, dearest. Goodness, Naomi...you look absolutely wonderful. You look like you did on our wedding night. I don't mean to be over flattering you, but I am just in awe." 

Naomi lay down and replied as she got into bed with her husband, "I still can't believe that we're parents. I hope you'll never get tired of me." 

Jim chuckled and said as he looked down at his wife, "I could never tire of you, darling. You're the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the Sol System. You're timeless to me." 

Naomi replied with a smile and held his face lovingly in her hands, "You're so sweet and romantic, James Richard Holden. Mi du Amolof to." 

Jim replied with a chuckle, "I love it when you speak Belter." Naomi replied with a giggle, "I'm glad you do."


	3. The First Night, continued

While Naomi and Jim were asleep in each other's arms, they heard little Jennifer starting to cry. 

The gentleman was now wide awake, and he didn't want to disturb his wife. 

Naomi asked sleepily, "Should I go comfort Jenny?." 

Jim replied as he got out of bed, put his navy blue robe on and kissed his wife's forehead, "I'll take care of her, sweetheart. Rest up, my love." 

Jim then left the room, and went to go check on their daughter. 

Once he entered the nursery, Jim walked over to the nursery, picked up the baby, and sat down in the rocker. 

The gentleman softly smiled at his daughter and asked, "What's going on, sweetheart? Daddy's here. Did you just want some attention? I think that's what you wanted." 

Jennifer cooed, yawned and then tried forming a smile, which amazed her father. 

Jim asked, "Would you like to hear a story of how the beautiful princess from the Belt met her knight from Earth? Once there was a beautiful princess named Naomi, and she was the most beautiful woman in all the Sol System." 

As Jim told Jennifer the fairy tale version of how mom and dad met, Naomi was listening in over the baby monitor, and she felt warm happy tears forming. 

Jim then ended the story and said, "Wait till you meet your mom, Jenny. She's an absolutely amazing woman, and she's beautiful like you." 

By this time, Naomi was outside the room and walked in to join her family. 

Jim turned his head and looked up at his wife, who had a hand on his shoulder. The gentleman smiled and said softly, "Hi honey." 

Naomi smiled back and said as she leaned down to kiss her husband, "Hey. I heard the story. Very sweet, and it may have been a little too romantic." 

Jim replied, "I was trying to make it baby-friendly, darling." 

Naomi sighed and said, "Mi sa sa, amolof. But you know that Jennifer should know about her background once she's older." Jim replied, "I definitely agree. I hope that one day she becomes the captain of her own ship consisting of a Belter, two Earthers and a Martian...like how you and I met." Naomi smiled and said, "We can only hope for the best, darling. I think Jenny will have lots of adventures in space. It will be our job to guide her in the right direction." Jim replied, "I definitely agree."


	4. Amos and Clarissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Amos and Clarissa fluff! Leave suggestions as to how I could improve this pairing. I am not too good with this pairing yet.

Meanwhile on Earth, in Baltimore, Amos Burton and Clarissa Mao had moved into a nice home in a suburban area. 

Ever since Amos had finally fallen in love with the youngest Mao daughter, he had realized how much his life had changed after opening his heart up to love, and figured out that Clarissa was the missing piece. 

Amos was very protective of his girlfriend, but at the same time, he was not at all the jealous or abusive gentleman because he loved Clarissa, and he didn't want anything bad to come to her, or even to himself.

Only time he became defensive was when someone threatened to harm Clarissa, but he knew not to use any weapons, or resort to killing. 

Amos and Clarissa had decided to meditate whenever they were faced with negativity, and they discovered that they were both calmer afterwards.


End file.
